


In the Depths of Despair

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Victor is devastated when he finds out that his child with Tea died.





	

In the Depths of Despair

Victor stared at the giraffe and he couldn't hold back the rage any longer. He tore into it wishing that he didn't feel so isolated in the depths of his despair. 

"Victor," he heard her whisper as she gently placed her hand on his arm. 

"Marty, I lost my son and I wasn't even here. Those fuckers stole so much from me and I feel like I'm a stranger in my own life," he vented. He didn't know why she was the only person that he could share his feelings with? Maybe it was because he knew that she would get the depths of his despair and he would no longer have to be alone. 

"I know...Cole and Hope died and I never got the chance to say goodbye," Marty vented. 

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately in an attempt to take away both of their pain, if only for a minute. 

"At least you're no longer there. I need you to pull yourself together so that you can save me from the darkness," she whispered. 

"I know," he said as she faded away into nothingness. 

He rubbed the tattoo on his arm...it felt as if it was burning him. "I'm coming for you Marty...I won't let them take you away from me either," he said as he left the room. 

XOXOXO

Irene sat in the control room as she watched her son leave the nursery. She knew that he was coming back to the compound for his precious Marty and when he got there she would be ready for him. 

The End


End file.
